Summer Break
by Lovesick7Melody
Summary: The Warblers are really bored on Summer Break, so Blaine gets an idea to go offroading with Jeeps! It will have other adventures during the summer, but this is the first. Klaine. Rated T for Language. Prolly going to update slow...
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to create a new story. It's very slightly based off my other Klaine story, but not very much. It's probably like a sequel, but? I dunno, You really don't have to read the other one to know this. Skylar is my only OC, and is Blaine's 14 year old sister. **

**As for the Warblers, I just used MOST of their real names, only because I not all of them have names. I know Riker Lynch's character is Jeff, but I just kept his name. Only, Blaine, Kurt, Wes, and David are the characters. **

**As for who's actually there, I just used the first 12 Warblers I follow on twitter. lmao.  
**

**Review if you know some good things to do in Ohio, becuase the next chapter will probably be Cedar Point, although I already have a one-shot with Blaine Kurt and Skylar going there... Why not add one for the Warblers? I'm kind of obsessed with Cedar Point and Roller Coasters.**

**Jeepskool is a legal offroading property in Northeast Ohio, because I live in Ohio, and I've been there... this is pretty much like the last time I went... Skylar is me, and Tiffany is my real best friend. All this stuff did happen, except for the boys being there. lol.**

**One more thing, I tried to make this Third Person, but that isn't my best thing to write... it's actually very centered on Kurt, so it's kinda like it's from his POV. Sorry.  
**

Chapter 1

Kurt and Blaine sat at Blaine's house, one upside down and one with his head on one's chest.

School just let out for summer, and the boys were bored. Really bored.

"You know? I have never been this bored for summer break. I have always had something to do," Kurt said

"I know," Blaine replied, not giving much help.

Blaine's little sister came walking through the living room talking on her cell phone.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait till this weekend. We're going to have so much fun. Are we camping overnight?"

Blaine sat up fast, almost squeezing Kurt's head in his lap.

"Hey! Hey, what are you doing this weekend?" he asked, jumping up and running to her.

"Hold on," she said into the phone, "What?"

"What are you doing this weekend? We're bored,"

"I'm going offroading with Tiffany and her dad, it's the first weekend of the month tomorrow," Skylar said.

"Oh god, I have an incredible idea," he said and then walked back into the living room.

Skylar just gave him a weird look, and then went back to talking to her friend.

"Kurt! I know what we're doing this weekend! Text all the Warblers, party at my house tonight, 6 o clock," Blaine shouted to the living room before running up to his room.

"Uh, okay?" Kurt said, finally getting off the floor where he was rudely thrown.

"Oh, and tell Luke, Aaron and David to bring their jeeps," Blaine called once more.

"Hmm, this doesn't sound," Kurt hesitated and thought, "Clean."

He sighed and then texted the rest of his friends telling him about Blaine's plans, reluctantly. They all agreed. Kurt eventually went and followed him upstairs.

"What are you planning now?" he asked once he walked into his large room.

"Nothing, if I tell you, you won't want to go, so I'm not going to. You'll just have to come instead," Blaine replied.

"Okay, when you say it like that, it makes me want to go even more," Kurt replied sarcastically, flopping onto Blaine's bed while he watched him on the computer.

"I am most definitely not getting into a jeep with mud all over it," Kurt said, once he found enough information leading him to that.

"Oh come on! Skylar's going and I've been there before! I mean, I did get pushed into a giant puddle, but it was still really fun. Kurt there is nothing to do! Live a little,"

"Blaine, you sound like a little kid. I am not going somewhere to purposely get muddy,"

"Too bad, I'm dragging you there. You won't be able to stop us. I'm sure all the others will help me,"

"No! You can't do that! Not if I go home now!" Kurt said, standing up and gathering his things to leave.

"Fine then, Finn will help us too, we'll go to your house,"

"I'll lock myself in my room," Kurt glared at him.

"I'll get your dad to give us the key,"

"I'll take his key too,"

"I will climb down through the window,"

"I'll lock the window,"

"I will break down your door; I have the money to buy you a new one,"

Kurt glared at him some more, not having a comeback. He just stormed out of the room, and huffed down out to his car.

"Oh we'll get you to come, you better be wearing clothes you don't care about that much," Blaine called out the window once he saw Kurt go out front.

"No you won't!" Kurt called back, and then drove home.

"I didn't think he'd actually leave," Blaine said to himself, before scurrying downstairs to find food for the boys to eat when they got here. They may go to private rich people's school, but they still act like normal teenagers.

Blaine spends about an hour in the kitchen, getting giant bowls and putting cans of soda in the fridge.

By the time he was done, the first jeep arrived. It was Luke, Riker, and Dominic. They just kind of walked in, like they owned the house. Pretty much everyone did that. They did almost live there.

"Hey! Party eh? Where are the girls?" Riker asked as the first thing he says as he comes in.

"Aren't you supposed to bring your own girls?" Blaine asked.

"Well, yes, but, oh whatever. What about Kurt? Is he still here? He's the one that told us to come,"

"He left once he found out why I asked you guys to come," Blaine replied.

"And what is that reason?" Dominic asked.

"I'll tell you once everyone gets here," Blaine said, "There's food in the kitchen, try not to make a mess."

"Likely story," Luke called back.

"Well then you're cleaning it,"

"We'll try our very hardest; I mean come on, its potato chips and cans of soda. What do you really expect?" Riker said, walking back to plop onto the couch and turn on the flat screen.

A few minutes later two more jeeps pulled into Blaine's driveway and the rest of the boys came in.

"So really, now why are we here? You aren't one to throw parties," Wes said, once he was situated with his snacks.

"Well, you see the jeeps, it's the first weekend tomorrow, I'm planning a trip to Jeepskool," Blaine said, "And that's why Kurt left, because he said he doesn't want to get muddy, but I planned on dragging him out tomorrow after I ask his dad. We'll stay overnight, and just have fun. We've been bored lately, because there's nothing to do."

"We are definitely bringing Kurt," Aaron said.

"Yes, and he most definitely getting dirty," David said.

"That sounds totally perverted, but sure," Blaine said.

The boys spent the night laughing, and playing loud music, and planning ways to get Kurt out. Blaine called his dad and asked, and he said it was fine, and even kind of encouraged it because he said his son need to get some dirt on himself, and have fun.

Everyone did eventually leave, because they needed to pack up spare tires, and the tool boxes. It was planned to meet at Blaine's house at 5 am. They would then, take inventory, and then leave for Kurt's house.

Blaine had a key to Kurt's house, but Carole was surprisingly awake. She noticed the train of giant jeeps going down the road, so she opened the door.

"Blaine! It's so nice to see you. Are you coming to steal Kurt? I hope you brought clothes for him, because I'm betting he's down there wearing his best outfit, just so you won't take him," she said, letting the four boys that came to the door inside.

It was still slightly dark outside, so Blaine ran up to Kurt's room very quietly with Luke, Riker, and Aaron following.

"No! You can't take me alive!" Kurt screamed once he heard them trying to open his locked door. Finn stumbled out of his room a few minutes later.

"Wha- What's going on?" he asked.

"You want to help us get Kurt out? You're a football player,"

"Get him out for what?"

"We're going offroading, and he doesn't want to get muddy, but I warned him we'd drag his ass out there," Blaine said.

"Alright, but I'm going back to sleep after this,"

Finn went downstairs to get Kurt's keys in the bowl, and unlocked his bedroom door to find him trying to climb out of his window.

"Kurt! Stop! You're going to hurt yourself!" Blaine yelled and ran over to him and pulled him back in. he took off and ran past all five boys down the steps.

Finn charged after him. It was pretty funny, watching them chase each other around the house. Eventually though, Finn did get him, and tossed him into the open Jeep door. They closed it and then they leaned up against it. Luke ran around to get into the driver's side to start the car so he couldn't get out.

Blaine was in the backseat with him, reaching into the back to grab a book bag.

"Here, I brought you some clothes so you won't get that muddy, I know you want to change before we get there, just put your clothes back into the bag," he said.

Kurt just grumbled and snatched it out of his hands. Riker and Luke were up front trying very hard not to laugh.

They got to the highway and made their way northeast to Ravenna and the BP all the Jeep's met at. Kurt didn't talk the entire drive, and change reluctantly, and threw the bag back at Blaine. He laughed and put it back. In two more massive jeeps behind this one, were David, Wes Dominic, and Nelson, and then in the other was, Aaron, James, Eddy and Curt. They switched seats all the time, so they'd be getting different viewpoints. Different people drove different, and some jeeps were different control wise, so it changed all the time.

Kurt gladly had his phone on him when they dragged him out, so he sat there texting Mercedes and complaining. She agreed though, he needed some time off.

"I didn't even get breakfast yet," Kurt finally said something.

"Whoa! You talk?" Riker exclaimed, and then turned all the way around to stare at him wide eyed. Kurt smacked himself in the face and shook his head. Blaine snorted.

"We can get McDonald's before we go in, there's one nearby," Luke said, finally pulling off the highway to a long stretch of empty road. Well almost empty, with the exception of a trail of five jeeps a little ahead of us.

"McDonald's is calorie filled, and greasy. It'll make this mud filled trip make me break out even more,"

"Then eat a damn sandwich from the cooler, but you're eating it for lunch too,"

"Alright, fresh ingredients are much better," he said, opening the cooler sitting in between Blaine and him.

"Yay, almost here," Blaine said, excitedly, bouncing in his seat to look outside.

"Blaine, you look like a four year old," Kurt said.

"Good," Blaine replied, not even glancing back at him.

Kurt roller his eyes and looked outside to find a gas station filled with rows and rows of different size Jeeps. One row was set up where if you looked down it, you could see right through everyone's window to the end. It was very impressive.

"Wow," was all Kurt could say. Luke, Riker and Blaine were used to it by now. They drove down to the end to get in line.

The two other jeeps followed and parked right next to them, continuing the pattern.

"Hey Kurt! Good to see you made it out!" Dominic said, giving him a playful smile.

"You guys literally forced me! I didn't even want to come!" he shouted back at him.

"Exactly, that was the point,"

"Well, it sucks," Kurt grumbled, putting his arms over his chest.

"Oh get over it; it'll be a lot of fun,"

"I doubt that,"

After waiting for the time to depart, they finally did start their giant vehicles and played follow the leader towards the Jeepskool property. Kurt laughed at the weird looks some people gave them. Even though some did have a knowing glance, seeing as they know where they're all going.

"Skylar's up at the front with her friend, we'll meet her by the pavilion, and set up our campsite, and then they want to go out and do Backwoods Trail 4, because of Dunk Tank," Blaine said, after getting off the phone with his sister.

"Okay, let's go inside and get the wristbands from Kelly," Riker said.

"Camping? What?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Yeah? You didn't know? We're staying overnight,"

"Oh Grilled Cheesus, this is terrible," Kurt said, shaking his head.

Kurt reluctantly went inside with them to pay for the entrance.

"Now the first hill called Ski Jump, we always go up. Brace yourself," Luke said, revving up to go up a rocky hill.

Kurt grabbed the 'oh shit' handle above the door and gripped it for his life. They bounced up the hill and hit a lot of bumps.

"That was scary," Kurt said, once they got to the top. It was relatively flat up there.

"You do realize we have to go back down?" Blaine asked.

"Oh god, I think that'll be even worse,"

For Kurt, it was worse. He was terrified.

"Alright, we'll go to the campsite now," Luke said, driving down a gravel path to reveal a more populated area.

"Hey! There's Skylar now," Blaine said, pointing to a white jeep, with red on the front that was coming towards the pavilion from another direction.

"Hey! We have our tent set up over there, I saved the lot next to it for you guys, you know the sand ones are the best. We have to go put the back windshield in the tent, because it popped off," she called from the open window once they got close enough to each other.

"How'd it come off?" Blaine asked.

"We went up Blueberry Hill, and it was pretty dug out, so the back tire hit it and it popped off, we were surprised it's still in one piece," Skylar's friend, Tiffany yelled from the front seat, while she was in the back, with her friends dad driving.

"Oh wow, that's funny," Blaine said, sitting back down into his seat and then they followed the white and red jeep to a ten that was set up inside a round of trees.

It took only a few minutes for Luke and Blaine to set up the tent, because they were so familiar with it.

"So, Backwoods Trail 4 or Photo Extreme?" Skylar asked Blaine, after decided with her friend where they wanted to go.

"Let's do Photo Extreme later and the trail now," Riker said.

"Okay, we'll be in the front. Tell the your other friends to come as well, its fun with more people too,"

"Alright, lead the way," Blaine said, going back to his backseat next to Kurt.

"Hey!" He yelled back to them, who were finishing up the tents in the next two lots.

Aaron waved back.

"Backwoods Trail 4! Follow the leader!" he yelled back to them, and then got in next to Kurt who hasn't gotten out of the Jeep since the front office to pay.

"Now, we're off!" Luke said, and started his engine to follow the white and red Jeep before it got too far away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long, I'm getting out of school soon, and I really just needed to finish some things up. I get out June 3rd and it's a friday, so I'll probably post the Monday after that? And I'll get working on Me Against The World too. **

**Check out my new one-shot if you want. Any questions about Off-roading as welcomed. =]**

**Chapter 2**

The trail gradually got rockier and rockier, until they were twisting and turning through trees. It was really bouncy, and Kurt just grabbed the handle above him the entire time.

"Oh man! Look its dunk tank!" Riker exclaimed.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, and craned his head to see it.

"It's exactly what it sounds like," Riker replied.

"Well," Kurt replied, and then hesitated before rolling up his window all the way, and crunching together to hold on.

Tiffany and Skylar stopped about 30 feet from the big hole in the ground and Tiffany's dad opened the door and turned around.

"It's really filled up. You guys want to go first or should I?" he called back to us.

Luke opened his door and yelled forward, "You go ahead; we can't really get in front of you anyway."

He gave us thumbs up and jumped back into his drivers' seat, and took the e-brake off to ram forward. Kurt really wasn't expecting him to go right for it. He slammed his gas and drove right into it. It made a giant slash, and a crack.

'I bet he broke something.' Kurt thought. He got his rear end down, but got stuck like five feet forward. The boys sat and laughed while he went forward and backwards to get to the end.

"Hey! I do believe you're stuck, man," Blaine yelled after he got out of his car. Blaine walked over to the side of Dunk Tank, and waited for Tony to roll down his window.

"The side is boarded off; we can't go around it and pull me out from the front. We're going to have to pull me backwards," Tony said. He climbed out of the window and sat on the frame, because he couldn't open his door without getting water flooding in there.

"Tiffany, climb in the back and give him the white cord," Tony said.

"Okay," Tiffany replied, and climbed behind Skylar and into the trunk part. Skylar went up front. Tiffany glared at her playfully before handing the white rope to her dad.

"Okay, we can attach it to the back and try pulling me out up backwards," Tony said, and then hopped back down into his seat.

Kurt stayed inside Luke's Jeep while the other boys attached the rope to the end of the white Jeep.

"Wait. So you're actually pulling it backwards up that drop off? Really? With me in this car?" Kurt complained.

"If you want to get out, go ahead, and wait by the trees," Blaine offered.

"No way. I am not standing in mud," Kurt replied.

"Suit yourself," he replied.

Luke revved the engine, and backed up. After many tries, they actually got the Jeep out of that hole backwards!

"Are you going to try again?" Luke asked Tony.

"Yeah, you guys want to go first then?" he suggested.

"Sure, you'll have to back up into the trees a little bit, and I'll go around you,"

The other Jeeps were just now catching up to them. One of them must've gotten stuck on something.

"Hey! Dunk Tank! Who's going first?" Curt called from the Jeep behind us.

"He tried once already! We're going now!" Blaine replied.

"Okay! We'll watch!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and got back into the back seat.

"Eeep! We're actually plowing into that? What if water gets inside?" Kurt frantically asked, tugging to make his seat belt tighter.

"Water won't get inside unless we get stuck for too long, but I don't even think we'll get stuck," Luke replied.

"Plus, we aren't going to plow in there, which was a bad mistake on Tony. Probably messed up their front end," Riker said.

"This is scary you guys. I really didn't want to come," Kurt complained.

"Hold on," Luke replied, and revved the engine to move the distance to the hole.

Kurt squeaked. Blaine and Riker laughed.

They went slowly down the bump, and then once his back end was down into the ground Luke floored it, and went forward.

This time, they actually made it, and stirred up the water. Some plastic came and floated on top of the water.

"Hey look dad! You're license plate cover is in there," Tiffany called once they cheered on the Jeep that made it.

"Oh awesome. I bet the plate is in there too," he replied, and walked around to the front of his Jeep.

"Oh, that's so cool. I could get pulled over for not having a front license plate, and they're expensive to replace," he said.

"Get a stick, maybe you can find it," Dominic remarked. They all got out of their Jeeps to stand around to watch the one completing the course.

"Okay! Tony you can try again! I think because of that giant log you lifted out when we pulled you out was the problem. You can make it this time,"

Tony didn't reply, but pulled forward to go into the mud pit. After the next one, we had to start moving again, because there wasn't enough room. This time Luke, Riker, Blaine, and Kurt led the group. About fifteen minutes later, they circled back to the main pavilion, and camp site. The boys decided to eat lunch now, and then probably split up and change cars.

"So, sandwiches and chips and tea for lunch?" Kurt asked.

"Ghetto Tea," Riker replied. They sat across from each other with Blaine on Kurt's side at the picnic table.

"Ghetto… tea?" Kurt asked.

"You've never had Ghetto Tea?" Riker asked with a bite of his sandwich in his mouth.

"No? I've never even heard of it,"

"It's iced-tea in a half gallon, well I guess a gallon too, and you drink it out of the gallon. It's really good. I don't know if it's only in Ohio, or not, but it originated its name because skater's and bike riders, like teenagers just carried it around with them. It's just really ghetto," Riker explained.

"So? Iced-tea?" Kurt asked.

"No, Dairymen's brand iced-tea, or sweet tea, but more likely iced,"

"That's … odd," Kurt said, and finished eating his sandwich.

"I guess," Riker said, while inhaling his second sandwich. Blaine and Luke, and pretty much all the other boys were too. Typical.

After lunch, Kurt got confused, and dragged into a Jeep with Riker, Curt and Dominic.

"Hey! Wait, I want to be with Blaine!" Kurt complained.

"Too bad, there's no room with Luke and him," Curt replied.

"But, but," Kurt said, trying o find an excuse.

"Come on, we're going on the Sand Dunes, those are fun," Dominic said.

Kurt sighed, and buckled himself up tight.

Meanwhile, Blaine was worrying about Kurt being scared. He was kind of questioning if they really should have really forced him to go. He didn't want Kurt to be mad at him after this.

"Hey Luke, let's go Frazier Trail," Jon called from the back seat. Blaine had called shot gun.

"Sure," he replied, and turned around by the bathrooms. He wondered what Kurt was doing, and why he lost him to the other boys. Blaine hoped they weren't making him too scared.

"Those just look like a bunch of speed bumps put together. Why would someone want to drive over them?" Kurt complained.

"It's fun, but hold on to your seat belt, or you'll hurt your neck from being hurled back and forth," Dominic warned Kurt from the seat next to him.

"Wha?" Kurt was about to ask, but he got cut off from Curt going for it. Dominic was right. Kurt was flung forward, but his seatbelt locked, and he was hit against it.

"Oh my god!" Kurt shouted, and then pulled himself back and hung on until his knuckles were white.

"I never ever want to come with you guys here again," Kurt said, once they passed most of it.

"Well, it's just the beginning of summer, June 4th. I take it we'll be doing crazy ass things all year long. Blaine will want to go to Cedar Point next, and we'll drive up there," Curt said.

"I've been there once with him and Skylar for her birthday, and we got stuck on the big blue one," Kurt commented.

"You got stuck on the Millennium Force?" Riker turned around in his seat and faced Kurt.

"Uh, yeah I think that's what it was called," Kurt replied.

"Lucky!" Riker exclaimed and grumbled in his seat.

"No! It was not lucky! I was terrified, and they both laughed at me," Kurt defended himself.

"Whatever, I would have enjoyed it. Now let's go before we get stuck on something," Riker said.

"Okay then. Off we go. Outer Rim?" Curt asked.

"What about the Obstacle? Out front?" Dom suggested.

"Ooh, I forgot about that one," Curt replied, and then rounded his way back to the pavilion. They rode their way to the front of Jeepskool, and saw people already on the Obstacle.

"We're going on that? Well it doesn't look that dangerous," Kurt said.

The four boys joined in, and took their turn going across the logs, and broken cement.

"It's kind of getting dark now, let's go back to camp, and roast hot dogs over the fire," Riker suggested.

"Finally, I can get back to Blaine, and get out of this contraption," Kurt remarked.

The boys just laughed, and tried to find their way back to their tents.

"Blaine! I missed you, while I was terrified today," Kurt called to him once they pulled up, and Kurt jumped out onto the concrete.

"I was worried about that," Blaine replied. They kissed hello, but didn't get too lovey because there were people there that didn't know them, and they didn't know if they would get screamed at because of it.

"You hungry?" Blaine asked, seeing as he has been there longer than Kurt has.

"Uh, sure I guess. It's getting really cold outside. I really didn't expect that. It's June," Kurt said, snuggling into Blaine.

"They made a giant fire, come get a hot dog; you can make it yourself,"

Kurt followed, and reluctantly ate the hot dog.

"It's freezing! We're supposed to sleep in a tent?" Kurt exclaimed when it was around three in the morning, when people were starting to settle down into the tents.

"Yeah, we brought a lot of blankets. Unlike you, we actually expected it," Luke said, who Kurt, Blaine and Riker were sharing a tent with.

"Well, it was like eighty degrees today! Oh, and how am I going to clean my face now? I didn't even think about that," Kurt asked.

"There are bathrooms here you know?"

"Eww," Kurt replied.

"Well then you'll have to skip a night or something," Riker offered.

Kurt looked majorly offended.

"What? Not a chance!"

"Uh, actually, Kurt you might have to. You didn't bring anything with you. Remember we had to force you outside?" Blaine said.

Kurt glared at all of them, and trudged into the tent, and plopped down on the ground.

"I hate you all," Kurt said.

"You love us, shut up," Riker said, laughing, and followed him in. They all got in, and Blaine tried to cuddle with Kurt, but he wasn't letting him.

Sometime in the middle of the night, all the boys got cold, so Kurt forgave him enough to snuggle.

"God, that was the worse night of my life," Kurt said, waking up at 6 in the morning. Riker and Luke were already out in the pavilion.

"It was okay, worse than some other times I've been, but okay," Blaine said.

"Let's just get through this day, and get home, so I can take a shower," Kurt said, and stretched out, his head just touching the top of the tent.

"Yeah, I got to go find Skylar, and we'll eat something," Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and walking to the pavilion.

They decided to all group up, and go to the diner, just in town and eat breakfast, and then come back.

"I think the Jeep is on its last stand. We might have to leave soon," Luke said.

"Oh thank god," Kurt said. Even if he didn't want to admit it, Kurt really had fun. He smiled when no one was looking, and even let go on the 'Oh Shit' bar sometimes.

* * *

**Next chapter will be Cedar Point. I'm going there Sunday, so it'll be fresh in my memory. Lol. I've already went this year too. If you were to know me personally, you would know that I always talk about CP... all the time. I'm quite annoying actually. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So, new chapter. Sorry how late all my things have been. Haven't really been motivated to write. Summer I guess. More chapter's will come when school starts. I'll try and write some more though. **

**This is a two-arc chapter. Next one with finish off Cedar Point, and then off to their next crazy adventure. **

**Anyone wanna see something specific? :P**

**Chapter 3**

Blaine and his crazy ideas sometimes, Just last week he forced Kurt to go riding in muddy jeeps, and now he's getting Kurt to go riding roller coasters for the second time.

Cedar Point, Sandusky, Ohio. Kurt's been there before. The Warblers go there multiple times in the summer.

"Blaine, I didn't want to go last time, why would I go now? I'm still mad at you for last week," Kurt said when Blaine asked him over the phone.

"Oh come on, you liked it last time, even if we did get stuck on the Millennium Force," Blaine said.

"Whatever, you'll force me out of the house like last time either way," Kurt grumbled.

"Yeah, probably. Wear comfortable shoes, we're going tomorrow, I'll pick you up at 8 in the morning," Blaine said.

"Tomorrow? Blaine, I only have like an hour to pick an outfit?" Kurt screeched, and ran into his closet, with his phone.

"Just wear some shorts, and a tank top. It's going to be hot outside,"

"I think I'll wear my red and white tank top, with my hat," Kurt said, mumbling about combinations.

Blaine laughed, and said, "Well, I'll let you work on that. Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight. Love you," Kurt replied.

"Love you too,"

Kurt hung up his phone, and threw it on his bed, and then went back in his closet.

It took him a while, and being tired as ever afterwards, but Kurt came around to finding the perfect outfit that wouldn't be too hot in the sun, but still impress everybody and look fabulous.

He went to sleep that night kind of excited. He secretly fell in love with roller coasters when Blaine dragged him last time. He doesn't want to say anything, but he can't wait to try front seat on the second tallest, third fastest roller coaster in the world.

The next day was Tuesday, so it won't be too crowded. They decided, since it wasn't everybody, they would take Riker's family twelve seater van. Riker was driving, with Curt up in the passenger seat. They picked everybody up, who were meeting in groups of two or three at people's houses, and then went to the gas station to fill up before they endured the 3 hour drive north to Sandusky, Ohio.

"So, everyone is here? Jon, Blaine, Kurt, David, Wes, Dominic, Luke, and Aaron. Is that everyone? Just the ten of us?" Riker asked, while parked next to the gas pump.

"Yeah, Thad is terrified, and Nelson had to go somewhere today," David said.

"Okay, just making sure we won't leave anyone behind. I still feel bad about last time," Riker said.

"There was a last time?" Kurt asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. Don't ask," Blaine replied.

"Well, off we go," Riker said, and put the van in gear and pulled off to the highway.

The drive was surprisingly not boring. Curt and Riker kept to themselves to focus on the driving, but everyone in the back pretty much had a mini party. They had a cooler with pop in it, because none of them wanted to risk drinking alcohol and going into the park. Some shared stories of drunken fathers getting kicked out when they were younger.

"So, what do you want to ride first?" Dominic asked, who was sitting next to Luke.

"How about that new ride? The Windseeker? The line will probably be the longest, so we'll hit it up first," Jon suggested.

"Alright, I pretty much know my way around that park like the back of my hand, so where is it?" Blaine asked.

"Where the ride called Ocean Motion was. Right next to the Skate Board stadium, and Wicked Twister," Jon said.

"Did they take out Ocean Motion?" Blaine asked, with a sad face.

"Nah, they put it where the old Demon Drop was," Wes said, from the one of the more back seats next to David and Aaron. Dominic, Luke, Blaine, and Kurt had to squash in the first row. It wasn't that hard, considering Kurt just sat on Blaine's lap.

"Ah, I miss the Demon Drop; I wish they never moved it to Dorney Park," Blaine said.

"Yeah, but the new one sounds fun. It's like those swing rides, but three hundred feet tall. You know those rides where you sit in the chairs on the chains, and you swing around in a circle? They have one back by Maverick in Frontier Town," Luke said.

"Well then we'll be able to ride it. I definitely want to hit up the Sky Hawk later because I didn't ride it last time we went," Jon said.

"Alright, we'll try and ride everything. I say Millennium Force after the Windseeker," Dominic said.

"What about Maverick? Then we can just get off and go to Sky Hawk; they're right next to each other," Luke suggested.

"Well, the Maverick is the park's newest actual roller coaster, so the line is always long, so I agree there; but we'll have to walk all the way back there after Windseeker since it's near the front," Aaron said.

"We can take the train, and get on by the Millennium Force, and get off right at the back of the Maverick," David said.

"Yeah, we'll do that. Windseeker, Maverick, Sky Hawk and then we'll find out what to do after that," Jon said.

"Okay, we'll we have like thirty minutes left of a drive, and it's about nine fifteen, so we'll get right about when it opens," Riker called from the front of the car.

Everyone muttered their agreements.

Blaine was super excited, turning around from facing everyone in the van, to look out the window.

"Let's go the back causeway," Blaine shouted.

"Planned on it," Riker replied.

Blaine smiled, and started to point out the houses that he liked.

"Look, it's the Space Spiral!" Curt said, pointing forward to the giant thing slowly revealing from the trees.

"Top Thrill Dragster! Look, you can even see the new ride, Windseeker!" Jon exclaimed.

"Look Raptor's about to go down the hill!" Dominic said.

They all were super excited, and saying the random rides they saw running. Riker paid for parking, and pulled inside the massive parking lot. We kind of had to park far away from the entrance, but not too bad because it wasn't that crowded for a Tuesday.

As the boys planned, they walked through the opening gates turn stiles, and went right back to the Windseeker. The line was only one-fourth and hour and they waited ten minutes. It held 64 people at a time, so the lines went very fast. They paired up and went to the seats, because it was two to a seat. Kurt and Blaine sat together, while Riker and Curt were together with Dominic and Jon, David and Wes, and then Luke and Aaron.

It was a good idea to bring equal amount of people. Kurt was pretty good about this ride, and actually looked down on it. They saw the whole park, and Blaine pointed out the names of different rides and places. They couldn't really hear any of the other boys, but Curt was downright flipping out. Everyone could hear that. Riker was laughing at him, and trying to calm him down.

When they got off, everyone laughed, and started towards the train station.

"Dude, it wasn't scary at all! Even Kurt was laughing during the ride!" Jon said.

"Don't dude me. It was so high up, and there was literally nothing below you," Curt argued.

"Whatever, let's go to the Maverick. The line is going to be out the ying-yang," Jon replied.

"Hey look the trains coming to the station now! We have to get there before it leaves!" Blaine called, and pulled Kurt's hand and ran the few yards to the turnstiles. They all got on the benches, and took up about four of them.

"It's really hot, I'm like already sweating. I bet you we're all going to be sun burned," Riker said.

"They have those fan thingy ma-bobs that spray water in the lines?" Curt asked.

"Yeah, but those only spray you for like a few seconds as you walk by. At least these lines are under a roof, and not totally in the sun," Blaine said.

"Yeah that's true. Oh well, we're getting off now, let's go see how long this dreadful line is," Curt replied, standing up and having the person on the speaker yelling at him.

"Please stay seated until the train comes to a complete stop!"

Everyone laughed at him, and he sat back down, impatiently. It stopped a few seconds later, and the ten boys jumped down, and out the exit doors.

"Hey look! Only one-fourth hour wait! That's the shortest I've ever seen this ride!" David said, and went right under the 'wild-west' themed sign into the lines.

"Wow," Blaine whispered and Kurt took his hand.

"You know Kurt; I've seen quite a few gay couples around here, so I won't object to holding my boyfriend's hand. I love you," Blaine said and kissed him on the cheek.

Kurt smiled, and fell in line with the rest of them. The line actually only went through 6 different turns. It normally was completely filled up, but now it was a little more than half of it.

"Wow," Aaron said.

"Picture worthy," Wes said, and took out his phone to take a picture of how empty the lines were.

David snickered at him, and started a small conversation.

"Sky Hawk, and then what next?" Dominic asked.

"Millennium Force?" Jon asked.

"Well sure. I hope the lines are short too. It is Tuesday. I think this is the least crowded day of the week. Saturday being the most," Aaron said.

"Everyone agree? Millennium next after Sky Hawk?" Luke said.

"Yeah, we'll take the train back there again," Blaine said, chuckling, and glancing at Riker. Kurt glanced at their little inside joke, and took it as nothing.

All ten of the boys tried to get on the same train at the same time, but ended up having one couple behind them considering there were twelve seats.

Curt and Riker were up front, Kurt and Blaine second, Jon and Dominic third, David and Wes were in the fourth row, and Aaron and Luke were in the fifth. Some random couple was behind them.

They were in the second train, so the first one shot forward up the small lift hill, and hurtled over the ninety-five degree drop. Their car couldn't leave until it was clear. It normally didn't take long; the ride itself as only two and a half minutes long. They moved the first few feet slowly, and the mechanics of the lift propelled them very fast, and up over the hill.

"Oh my god! That ride is such a thrill!" Riker said.

"It kind of jerks your head around from those turns and stuff, but man is it worth it," Curt said.

"Oh god, look how stupid we all look in the pictures," Blaine said.

"Kurt! You look absolutely terrified! That's hilarious!" Jon said.

"Jon, you look like you're eating a bug! You have no room to talk," Kurt replied.

He laughed, and agreed, "Its worse at night. Bugs are hitting you from everywhere."

"To the Sky Hawk," Blaine said, and took Kurt's hand and walked through the tiny shop to the stairs.

It only took them a minute to get across to the Sky Hawk, because it was just around the corner.

"This line kind of goes fast, just because it seats a lot," Luke said as they walked up to it.

"Hey, we won't even wait, the line is almost nonexistent," Wes said.

"Yay! Blaine said, and ran into the lines.

They all sat next to each other, forming the long line. It was eighteen people on both sides, and there were two rows.

"This one is sort of scary," Dominic said, as the attendant came around to check the restraints.

"Oh man up Dom," Aaron said.

The wind in their hair was enough to get them riled up. They were shouting, and having so much fun.

"Man, I can't believe it's not even noon yet," Kurt said, fixing his hair from the ride.

"Yeah I know. Hey, you get to see Boneville for the first time, since we never went on the train last time," Blaine said, and shared the same glance with Riker.

Kurt narrowed his eyes and looked at him, "Why? What's Boneville?"

"We pass through it on the train," Riker explained.

"Is it scary or something?" Kurt asked skeptically.

"Kurt there are children on the train," Blaine said, not really answering the question.

Kurt didn't say anything, but watched the two boys.

"Well, fine. Let's go," he said, and began walking toward the back of the Maverick to get back on the train. It took a few minutes, because they had to wait for it to come again, but they got on and starting moving through the tree covered Boneville.

Kurt finally got what Riker and Blaine were thinking. At some point, these two characters in the Boneville shot each other; fake obviously, and it made a loud popping noise scaring the shorts off of Kurt. Everyone laughed at him. Even some people sitting nearby snickered.

Kurt glared at the both of them, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry, but you are the newest to the Warbler group. We do it every year. It was Blaine last year," Riker said.

"Yes, and now I realize just how funny it was, because it wasn't me," Blaine said.

Kurt rolled his eyes, and enjoyed watching the animatronics bone characters in their scenes.

They went directly underneath the giant blue structure called Millennium Force.

"Come on, look how short this line is. Man, we got lucky today," David said, walking into the lines for the ride.

"This is probably my favorite ride. It's easiest to make good faces on the pictures too. The camera is right in the second tunnel. You have to derp in it," Luke said. Dominic snickered and agreed.

The line was short, maybe ten minutes.

"There are a lot of seats, but let's try and get in on the same time, so we can get the pictures," Wes suggested.

They let people cut in front of them, and counted out the people, getting on the same train in a row. They rode the yellow one.

"The hill on this is so much better with your arms up," Blaine said, while the attendant was coming around and checking the seat belts.

"Uh, I've only been on it once. No way," Kurt replied, who was sharing the row with him.

Luke and Dom were in front of them, and Riker and Curt in front of them; Wes and David behind them, and Aaron and Jon behind them. The fast lift hill wasn't as fast as the Maverick, but faster than a chain lift. The cable pulling the train up was a much more safe way of doing it as well. The cable is pulling like an elevator; much more efficient, quick, and safe.

Just as Blaine said, he put his hands up the entire ride. Riker and Curt were the only other ones who did. They actually had Platinum Cedar Point pass. It helped when they bought the pictures too. Just as planned, they were hilarious and a wonderful reminder of this day. It only took off two dollars a picture, but in the end it really did save them some money.

"Okay, you want to put these in the car, and go eat something now? We can take the Sky Ride back," Blaine said, admiring the picture of him and Kurt. Kurt had the same picture.

"Sure, they have this new place that just came this year. Riker and I have been waiting for the time the Warblers go to eat there. It's called Pink's. This is the only place it's been east of Las Vegas. They say they have legendary hot dogs, and stuff," Curt said.

"Alright, everyone agree to legendary hot dogs?" Wes called around. It was about half passed noon when they got to the Sky Ride. It was only four to a car, so Kurt, Blaine, Wes, and David went in the first; Aaron, Luke, Jon, and Dominic rode in the second, and Riker and Curt decided to walk. They wanted to see which is faster. Waiting in line to ride, or just walk there.

The Sky Ride got there before Riker and Curt did, but only by a few minutes.

"I bet on a more crowded day, walking will be quicker," David said when they met up again.

It took them a few minutes to get to the main gates, and then out to the white van. Riker put them in a pile in a compartment, so they wouldn't get too hot.

"Okay. Food. I'm starving," Jon said, starting to go back after everyone sat down for a few minutes in the blistering hot car.

They walked back in, used the bathrooms, and then went to Pink's which was right up in the front. They ordered in pairs to make it easier, and once everyone had food made their way outside instead of sitting in the crowded dining area.

"Let's at least find somewhere with shade," Aaron said, looking around to find a table with an umbrella.

"There are a lot of us, let's cross the midway. There are really big tables behind the Raptor," Riker said, who knew the park the best.

They did just that and enjoyed their hot dogs. Even some of the weirdest ones. Like the Scotty Dog which was a large hot dog with barbeque sauce, and onion rings on it. It was delicious.

Today was becoming one of the best days of Kurt's life. He had friends that really cared. A boyfriend he loved, and loved him back. It was very memorial, and he was even going to buy a cool picture frame for the pictures they took when you first walk in and keep it in his room. A smile was plastered on his face for the rest of that day.


End file.
